Chapter 9
Quick Summary Returning back to Kaby's place, Lucy delivered the book DAYBREAK to Kaby Melon instead of destroying it like the request. Just why did Lucy did that, and what secrets really was in the book? Full Summary Outside of Everlue's mansion, Lucy criticized about the book that Everlue forced Kemu Zaleon to write, such as the grammar and the style, and cannot imagine that it was written by the said author. Therefore, she believed that there must be some secrets in the book. Natsu, however, is still confused by what she said, but nevertheless walked to their destination. At the manor, Lucy presented the book to Kaby Melon, who's more than surprised. Kaby originally requested to have the book destroyed, and asked what was going on. Lucy replied that destroying it is a simple thing that even Kaby can do it. Furious at the development, he snatched the book from Lucy's hand and will burn the book himself. But when Kaby said that he won't even want to look at it, Lucy told Kaby that she knew why he can't allow the book to exist. She then revealed that he wishes to protect his father, Kemu Zaleon's, pride. Natsu and Happy were surprised by their relationship, but Kaby asked how Lucy did know. Lucy then asked if Kaby had ever read the book, but Kaby replied that he only heard from his Father that it was a horrible work. Natsu then asked if that's why he wants to burn the book, to which Kaby affirmed. Furious by his answer, Natsu yelled at him wanting to burn the book especially that it was written by his Father. But Lucy held him back and explained that he wished to protect his father's pride. Thirty-one years ago, Kemu returned home out of the blue completely in shambles. A young Kaby asked that where had he been for the past three years. However, Kemu didn't answer, and continued to search for something in a chest. Tying up his right hand, Kemu said that he's going to quit as a writer. Picking up an axe, Kemu shouted that he will never write any book again, and chopped his right arm off off-screen. At a hospital, Kemu noticed that Kaby had grown taller. Kaby, however, told Kemu that he was an idiot. Kaby had warned Kemu that he would have definitely regretted writing that lame book. He then asked why did he wrote that book, which Kemu replied it was for money and finished that awful book. Kaby couldn't be more angry, recapped that Kemu had sacrificed his family just to finish that book, and asked what was he thinking. Kemu replied that Kaby was always on his mind. Kaby screamed that he would just write something and come back sooner, and stated that he had abandoned his pride and his family. Coldly, Kaby continued that it was perhaps a better choice for him, as it takes pride to be a writer... and a father. After that argument, Kemu committed suicide, but Kaby's hatred for his father remained. As time went by, however, the hatred that Kaby had held slowly became regret. He believed that had he not said that, Kemu may never committed suicide. To repent for his father, he decided to protect his father's pride, and was determined to remove the existence of the book. Picking up his match, he lit it up and prepared to burn the book. All of the sudden, the book began to glow, leaving everyone except Lucy surprised. With the letters floating, Lucy revealed that Kemu Zaleon was only a pen name, and his real name was Zekua Melon. He had cast a spell on the book, and the title 'DAYBREAK' slowly rearranged to spell 'DEAR KABY'. The book then opened, and abundant number of letters flew out of the book. As the letters surrounded the people involved, Lucy explained that the main reasons why he quit as a writer, in addition to writing the worst work ever; it may be because that he wrote the finest work for his son. The book then fell onto Kaby's hand, and he started to cry as he reads it. Kaby then said that he never really understood his father, which Lucy replied that if they can understand what a writer is thinking, and then there would be no fun reading what they write. While Kaby thanked them for not burning the book, Natsu suddenly said that they don't want the reward anymore. Both Lucy and Kaby were surprised, but Natsu explained that their request is to destroy the book, which they failed to do. But while Kaby ask them to reconsider, and Lucy's 'convincement', which was retorted by Happy, Natsu firmly replied they don't need it. Natsu and Happy then prepared to leave, but not before telling Kaby to go back to their real home, surprising everyone else to say the least. As the trio walked back to Magnolia Town, Lucy was screaming at Natsu about declining two million jewels, and walking back. Natsu then replied that taking money without accomplishing the request will hurt Fairy Tail's reputation. Lucy then sighed that they're not rich at all, especially when he is the son of the famous writer. Lucy then said that the Kaby lend the house for the sake of pride, and would still take the request even without the fancy set up. She then asked how Natsu knew that it wasn't their house, which he replied that the scent of the house was different, and anyone would notice. Lucy, however, screamed that she's not a beast. The two then discussed about Kemu's past, and about his magical power. He then wrote all of his adventures while in a magic guild in his last book. As she yearned for the writer, Natsu, with a devious grin, confirmed his suspicion of what Lucy tried to hide. He said that what she's hiding is her novel, and Happy followed up with why Lucy knew so much about books. As the lady writer blushes in embarrassment, she screamingly requested that they don't tell anyone about this because she's not that good at it, and it would be embarrassing if someone one read it. But Natsu's comment that no one will read it left Lucy exceptionally depressed... Characters Italicized and Bolded=First Appearence Manga & Anime Difference *Mansion... not demolished in the manga... *Virgo was unconscious in the manga, but was watching Lucy while the mansion was crumbling down. *Kaby snatched the book forcefully rather than taking it gently in the manga *Kemu was much skinnier in the manga when he returned. *Parts of the dialogue in the flashback were removed from the anime. *Kemu suicided in the manga, but merely died in the anime. *It was daytime when they went home in the manga. *A bit of filler followed in the anime.